


Gone Rogue

by Ameliapll



Series: The Rogues [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Could Be Canon, Epic Friendship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Rogues as a family. Starting from when they formed. No ships, apart from a few implications as I wanted to focus more on their family dynamic.





	1. 1

 

 

 

Lisa was a Good Girl when she was younger. She listened to her mom and Lewis's instructions to put makeup on over scars and bruises. Listened to her mom telling her to get in the closet and not come out until she said to. She didn't once, not even when her mom cried, choking out apologies for being bad. Not even that one time Lenny gave a shout of pain, though it went against all her instincts not to protect him.

 

And every time ~~her dad~~  someone called her a Good Girl, she felt a little more dead inside. Numb. There was only one time she'd been Bad. 

 

She had been forced to go to a therapist for a month after someone saw a bruise on her arm at a Parent-Teacher conference. At one point, tired of Lisa's constant repetitive excuses, the therapist had gotten another therapist into the room, one of Lisa's neighbours who she always said good morning to as she left for school. He asked about her family.

 

" _I love all my fam'ly."_ Lisa had said earnestly, " _Lenny takes me ice-skating sometimes and we go to the rink for hours. This is when mommy's out. She makes me food too. Although I don't like hiding in the closet when daddy yells and makes mommy and Lenny  cry. It makes me scared."_

 

And so was the first time Lewis Snart had ever gone after Lisa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa was 20 when she moved in with Lenny. 

 

_"Brother, dear, your house is truly lovely. There's only one thing. You don't appear to have a room set up for me. Rude._ " Lisa had huffed into her brothers voicemail, sprawled out on his couch, changing channels constantly. She stopped when she realised he was in jail. 

 

_Idiot,_ she sighed, taking money out and seeing whether it was enough to break him out. Furrowing her brow in intense focus, she decided a well-placed distraction would be much better. 

 

 

 

It was due to this distraction that she met Mick. The three of them were inseparable ever since.

\-----------

Lisa Snart was 27 when her dream of a big family, from when she was 5, resurfaced. Sure she had Lenny and Mick but she wanted a bigger family. Despite herself, one night before she went to sleep, she thought of the airfield. 

 

Of Shawna and the black smoke swirling where her body had once been as she disappeared. It _would_ be nice to have another girl on the team. Dealing with Mick and Lenny was tiresome sometimes, and she'd missed out on the part of her childhood where she would have a Best Friend.

 

Of Mark and how he talked Lenny down even while being talked down himself. About how the sky had gone from black to grey, lit up by white lightning. She'd met him and Clyde once, admired their brotherly bond.  How Mark was protective of Clyde, just how Lenny was protective of her, and how Clyde's eyes had gone from hard when talking to her to soft, warm and admiring when talking to Mark. 

 

_Yes. These two would surely do,_ Lisa had thought, practising her pout that worked so perfectly on Mick. And when she and Mick were united, her brother could never say no. 

 

It was also coincidental that a Youtube video came up, of a small man with a glare on his face shattering Rathaway industries with the swirl of a gloved hand.  

 

_Hartley Rathaway,_ Lisa realised after doing some more research,  _could be a serious asset._

 

And thus, Lisa began to.....investigate (read: stalk) the man. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took some pleading and batting of eyes and  _oh please Lenny I'm ever so lonely,_ but Lenny was in on one condition. Lisa was to do the hiring. 

 

Shawna was the first one to join. She was truly lovely once she'd put the gun down and stopped threatening to kill Lisa, on one condition. 

 

 

 

"Don't worry," Lisa said sweetly, "Lenny has a fondness for prison breaks," 

\---------------------------

Mark was next. Like Shawna, he didn't want to be put in a box again, and he knew enough about Lenny to understand that wasn't happening. 

 

"Can I electrocute someone?" was his only other ask. Lisa considered the entertainment this would give her before refusing with a small wink.

\-----------

Hartley was  _much_ harder to persuade. 

 

"I'm a scientist!" he exclaimed, disgruntled, as Lisa shoved her way into his apartment, "not a criminal." He was short, even in real life, tiny even. Just adorable. 

 

 

 

"Hartley, I can promise you. How much do you get paid currently?" Lisa asked. Hartley's silence told her everything. 

 

"You don't. Well, why don't we make a deal? You don't have to go to any of the crimes- you're so tiny, you would probably be snapped in half if you did any fighting- but you can work on our tech. In return, you can stay with the Rogues. You'll have a roof, a family, food, access to superior electronics..." Lisa watched as Hartley's face was torn between his morals and the tempting offer she had made. She was turning into quite the negotiator, Lenny would have been proud. 

 

"...fine. But I want in on some of the fighting." Hartley pouted, "and I am  _not_ tiny."

 

"Of course not," Lisa said very sweetly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

\------------------

And thus, the Rogues were born. The criminals people whispered legends about. Myths and stories that were partial in their truth. Stories about a man whose icy blue eyes flashed with fire whenever one of his family members were threatened. A girl who could end up on the other side of town in the blink of an eye without being the holy saint, the Flash. Another girl who had an eye for gold and a mind of her own. A man who could cause lightning to flicker out of the palm of his hand and who could cause hail big enough to wound. Another man whose fire never died and who had the muscles of an ox. And one last man- who may have had a short stature, but had the brain of a sperm whale and the heart of a giant, and whose fighting skills caused one of the Santini group to faint. (Secretly, Mick had knocked the asshole out, but he let Hart have his victory)

 

And when the Tricksters decided they wanted to join up with the Rogues?

 

The Flash had to take a day off because of a migraine. 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley's dinner with his parents doesn't go well. 
> 
> Angst

He gets home (and when did it become _home_ to him?) from the dinner, and his eyes are sore from crying, and from the punch. He's hoping the rogues are asleep, but as always, no such wishes are requested. 

Lisa barely looks up from her phone (gold as always. He really wondered if it was only the Snarts were always such sticklers to their aesthetic, or if it was an obligation for every supervillain.), but as he tries to slink upstairs, she catches his eye. 

  


"Sit," she demands, and when he complies, she winds her arms around him and pulls him into her arms. For some reason, that gesture (and Lisa's familiar smell of cinnamon, apple shampoo and leather) sets him off again, and he's crying into her, feeling her quiver with barely restrained fury. 

  


One by one, the other Rogues come out. Axel (always Axel) starts running his fingers through Hartley's hair and down the sides of his face, causing him to relax inadvertently. 

Lisa shifts slightly, and Rosa and Sam sit with her at his front. Rosa gently examining his bruise and Sam muttering death threats, which causes Len to slap his arm. 

  


Shawna's teleported behind him, squeezing him with all she's got as if she can't let him vanish from her sight. Mark sits with her, quietly talking him down and saying all the things he needs to hear. James and Mick don't say anything but their comfort is there, enough as always. 

  


"What happened?" Mark ends up asking, even as Shawna swats at him. 

  


And it comes out. 

The disappointment in their eyes as he told them nothing about his sexual orientation was changing

The way he'd  _shouted,_ losing all control as they offered to fix him

His mother crying

His father's fist hitting his eye 

Being kicked out a second time

_You are not my son, you're just a **disappointment.**_   


___How could you do this to us, Hartley?_

_You don't have a family anymore._

_  
_

Later, Hartley would be lying awake in Axel's room, the trickster wound protectively around him (No one had allowed him to sleep alone, they were far too worried about his self-destructive tendencies), he would realise his parents were wrong. 

  


He had a family. 

Granted, it was a screwed-up, bloody, violent mess of a family, but it was a family nonetheless.

  


And it was one that would accept him forever. 


End file.
